


Five Times Alec found gifts in his room One Time he found who left them

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 5+1 Things, Background Relationships, Caring Magnus Bane, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Alec Lightwood, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Making Love, Oblivious Alec Lightwood, Parabatai Feels, Prompt Fic, True Love, Valentine's Day, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Or Magnus woo Alec at Valentine Day.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 14
Kudos: 159





	1. Prompt 18 – Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: the fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.

Alec was exhausted as he got back to his room, all he wanted to do was sleep.

It all started with a fight with Iblis demon and then moved to another fight with Croucher demon which left Alec very tired and with some cuts and bruises, Jace though was not hurt in both battles thanks to Alec.

“Get some rest, I will come check in with you later.” Alec told him.

“You need to rest parabatai, should I give Magnus a call?” Jace asked in concern, he noticed Alec became pale, and the cuts he had would not stop bleeding. Jace feared that he was poisoned by the demons.

“No, I guess that I just need some rest, and beside Magnus has meetings with clients all day.” Alec slurred as he headed to his room.

Jace still watched in concern as his brother moved slowly to his room, barely walking as he moved his hand to support his weight on the wall near to his room, and then the door was closed, and Jace could hear the lock clicking.

“I better call Magnus…” Jace suddenly said, not noticing his sister behind him.

“Call Magnus?” Izzy asked him.

“Well, our brother is hurt, although he tried to hide it from me, his parabatai, and Magnus could heal him, beside I fear that he might have been shielding me from hits that were meant for me, and by the angel, I hope that he isn’t poisoned.”

“Oh, then you should call Magnus, worst-case scenario, Magnus have clients and can’t come right now, and we’ll check on our brother later if he has not come out from his room by then.” Isabell told her brother.

“Fine, but I’ll try to call Magnus, just in any case.” Jace concluded.

Jace hoped that Magnus will hear the message he left for him as he grew more and more in concerned about his brother.

While in Alec’s room, whatever covers and items that were on the bed, was now on the floor as Alec thrashed on the bed as he slept, he was still wearing his clothes, and blood was slowly seeping from his cuts.

Alec didn’t notice the pain as he was lost in unconscious slumber, darkness was the only thing that surrounded him.

[Magnus to Jace, 14:22PM]

_Thank you for letting me know Jace, I’ll take care of your brother._

With that a portal opened in the institute and Jace saw the warlock heading to Alec’s room, his magic unlocked the door and Magnus closed the door after him. He immediately noticed his boyfriend on the bed, and the smell of blood could be felt wafting in the dark room.

“Alexander…” Magnus called, but his boyfriend was not moving at all.

Magnus moved his hand as the blue magic spread around Alec’s body, and with a snap of his fingers, Alexander was naked before his eyes. Magnus started going over his boyfriends’ body and he noticed the deep cuts. Checking for poison, he was glad that he didn’t find any traces of it. He started to heal his boyfriend cuts and bruises, and when he was done, he sat on the bed, and covered the shadowhunter with a clean blanket, as he waited for him to wake.

Using his magic one last time he pulled something out of thin air. His gift was set next to the bed before he settled Alec more comfortably, moving his hand to touch his hair.

One hour later, Alec woke from his deep slumber. For a moment he did not remember what the reason for his midday sleep was, but he could feel his boyfriend next to him, and he was sleeping.

There was a box of chocolates next to his bed, and he could not recall why it was there, trying to figure out the reason it was even there, he just found himself staring at the box, and thought that it might be his sister who put it there, after he tasted the breakfast that she made, and he really appreciated her efforts, but he kept wondering if the chocolate box was from her.

Or was it from someone else?


	2. 8 – Gifts + 7 - Roses

**Pandemonium**

Alec sat on the bar, with his face buried in his glass, knowing that behind him, his sibling celebrated and danced while he was just wishing that the warlock would call him, but the phone’s screen with Magnus’s face on it just stared at him until it faded to black.

Jace came toward his brother, but once he noticed his brother in that mood he returned to the dance floor.

“What’s wrong with your brother?” Simon asked.

“I guess that he is concerned for the warlock, Alec won’t elaborate, and I could feel that he is not going to stay long.” Jace replied to his boyfriend.

“So, back to square one, back to grumpy Alec.” Simon concluded.

“I know what will cheer him up.” Jace suggested as he danced close to Simon, and then he whispered to him, “Let’s hunts some demons…”

“I know that line, you are learning Jace, what do you say, after the hunting, we go to my place?” Simon asked his boyfriend teasingly.

“And watch LOTR marathon before?” Jace teased his boyfriend.

“Fine, let’s hunts some demons.” Simon replied.

“Alec, Izzy texted me, there’re signs of demons outside the club, maybe we should check it out before returning to the Institute.” Jace told him.

Alec continued to stare at his phone, wondering why he didn’t get any messages from Izzy, as he turned around to face his brother and his boyfriend, “Is it the day that no one going to send me a message? First Magnus and then Izzy?”

“Come along brother, sadness does not fit you.” Jace told him, leading him outside the club.

“What are we hunting?” Simon asked as he followed his boyfriend’s lead.

“Ravener demons.” Jace replied, and turned to see his brother glamour his bow and quiver, and he could see the blades located in their sheaths under his coat.

Jace sighed heavily, even though they left to have some fun, his brother seemed decked all with weapons and ready to fight.

“Are you sure it is here Jace?” Alec asked, as he pulled his phone from his pocket, about to call and ask his sister.

“It’s here, the sensor in my phone even show it.” Jace told his brother in rash, hope that he wouldn’t dial.

“Fine, lead the way, this day couldn’t be any worse than it is.” Alec sulked and returned his phone to his pocket.

“Should I ask him what happened?” Simon asked Jace.

“Better not, he will tell us when he is ready.”

After a few minutes of futile search, Alec pulled out his phone. He couldn’t believe that he fell to his brother’s tricks again. As he was about to call Izzy, he got struck by Simon’s body, as the day lighter pushed him out of the way.

Jace threw the Seraph blade in his hands as he moved to get Simon out of the way, while Alec moved to attack another demon that appeared behind Jace as he threw the Seraph blade.

After they dispatched the last demon Alec retrieved his phone from the ground, he knew that his boyfriend could fix it since it appeared only the screen cracked. He hoped that at least he could send a message to Magnus, to let him know that he was safe, and the only damage happened to the screen when it took the hit from the sidewalk.

“Good thing that those demons only come in pairs.” Simon suddenly said.

Jace and Alec collected their blades.

Alec then walked to Simon and thanked him for saving his life. Though Simon in return only told him, that he left something in Alec’s room. After hearing that Alec only raised an eyebrow but decided not to say a thing.

“Well, that’s was fun, and now we need to go.” Jace uttered.

Alec sighed heavily, knowing it’s was going to be a long walk at the night, alone, toward the institute.

The shadowhunter pulled his phone, tried to ignore the cracked screen, and dialed Magnus’s number, he just needed to hear his voice, to feel better after this lousy day.

“ _You’ve reached the phone of Magnus Bane…_ ” Alec sighed heavily, the feeling of depression only deepened as he came to realize that his day was only progressing from bad to worst and his boyfriend was not going to show in his room tonight.

As he finally reached the institute, he tossed his weapons into the lockers in the weapons room and then he headed to his room and chucked his phone on the nightstand next to the bed.

Alec noticed a graphic t-shirt on the bed covers. it was colored blue, and there was a slogan written on the front of it “Yoda one for me”.

Alec moved to put the shirt aside for later, and then he noticed another thing on the bed, there was a porg shoulder plush, looking like a bird with a single rose next to it.

“I’m so going to kill Simon, why am I getting the stuff meant for Jace?” Alec grumbled, and threw it on the ground before climbing into bed and falling asleep.

As Alec slept fitfully, a portal opened inside his room, as Magnus looked in cautiously he noticed the porg on the ground with the rose next to it, with an inward sigh he wondered what will make Alec see that all those gifts were from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you can see, this is porg plush I meant.
> 
> https://cdn-ssl.s7.disneystore.com/is/image/DisneyShopping/1235041282653?$pdpM$&fmt=webp&qlt=70


	3. 8 – Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know it short, I'll add chapter 4 tomorrow.
> 
> I need to clarify about the gifts. Hope this chapter will help.
> 
> Happy Valentine Day, for those who celebrate today, tomorrow, or both.

When Alec got back to his room, he was surprised to see pictures of him and Magnus all around the room.

He remembered that Clary drew him and Magnus once, so how by the angel there were so many pictures?

// ”Alec, don’t move, I’m trying to draw your posture.” Clary told him.

“I’m trying… how long will it takes?” Alec asked, and felt Magnus’s hand on his shoulder.

“Not long, if you won’t move every minute.” Clary tried to contain her annoyance and remain calm.\\\

Alec took one picture and as he kept staring at it, the door of his room was opened.

“Alec, what’s wrong?” Jace asked as he entered the room and closed the door behind him.

“I don’t know,” Alec replied, his eyes still focused on the portrait of him and Magnus, as he added, “I didn’t expect to come into the room and see all those pictures, all I know is that Clary drew us once, so how come there are so many pictures of me and Magnus?”

“Maybe you should ask your boyfriend, instead of asking me questions, parabatai.” Jace tried to comfort his brother, while he did that he noticed other things, like the same shirt but in different color as the ones Simon gave to him and Izzy, other things also popped up around the room, like the box of chocolate near the bed, and the porg with a rose.

“Is it your first Valentine Day with Magnus?” Jace asked.

“What’s a Valentine Day? This is not relevant to your father, right? Or is it the same thing?” Alec asked, not knowing what his brother meant.

Jace sighed heavily, when it came to love, Alec was so oblivious and innocent, he was not familiar with romance and gifts, and Jace was certain that his brother didn’t know what to do with them.

“It’s not related to that Valentine, simply for Valentine Day, when lovers just enjoy each other’s company and giving each other gifts.” Jace answered.

“Think about it parabatai, while I need to do some apologizing, I forgot about Valentine Day, and it’s good to see you happy with Magnus, I should tell you more about it, until you understand it.” Jace stood, glancing at his brother and then he left the room.

Once Jace was outside the room, he sent a message to Magnus.

[Jace to Magnus, 19:32PM]

_It’s his first Valentine Day, therefore you’re his first._

_My brother is not familiar with receiving gifts, only with giving gifts._


	4. 24 – intimacy + 8 – Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I wrote that I'll update yesterday, but my husband surprise me for Valentine Day.

“Thanks for saving me, I don’t think I could survive one more meeting,” Alec told his boyfriend as they left the portal.

Magnus kissed him very passionately, with a growing desire to have some fun with his boyfriend, he led him toward the bedroom.

“I missed this, you, above all.” Alec softly told him between kisses.

Once they were in the bedroom, Alec gracefully dropped them both onto the bed as they kissed, and Magnus used his magic to undress both of them.

Magnus kissed Alec’s lips, then he moved his lips slowly to suck and leave a mark on the shadowhunter’s throat, as his hands were trailing aimless motions on Alec’s hairy chest.

Alec enjoyed the touch and was amused, that was going to leave a mark on his neck.

Then Magnus began to move his mouth from nipple to nipple, making them hard, and he quite enjoyed hearing his boyfriend moaning in pleasure, and shifting below him to give him more access.

“I love you Alexander.” Magnus said between kisses as he moved up and down the shadowhunter’s body.

“I love you too Magnus.” Alec moaned as he lay there, enjoying the feeling, as his boyfriend’s tongue moved all over his body.

Magnus caressed his lover’s cock softly with his hands before he took it in his mouth. Hearing his Alexander moaning with pleasure, he knew that he had hit the right spot.

Sucking the cock to the root, he moved his hands to feel Alexander’s body. The heat was still there. He could see the flush upon the shadowhunter’s skin.

Alexander arched his back enjoying the feeling of the warlock’s tongue on his cock. It felt wonderful.

“I’m ready, Magnus…” Alec told him.

Magnus gave Alec the best blowjob of his life, while his fingers worked on the shadowhunter’s, probing his hole, massaging it and stretching it. He knew that his lover was ready, then.

“I love you so much Alexander, you are mine and mine alone.” Magnus whispered huskily as he licked, caressed and stroked the body below him, enjoying and memorizing every part of his boyfriend.

Magnus used his magic to flip his boyfriend over, before he pushed his cock inside Alec’s welcoming hole.

Alec arched his back, enjoying the cock inside of him, and the feeling of magic in the air, he felt like he had wings and for a moment even had a notion he saw Raziel but when he blinked, it shifted into his lover’s face, he just lay there, staring at Magnus’s beautiful cat eyes.

“I never thought that adding magic to the love making will bring me so much pleasure.” Alec confessed to his boyfriend, as he moaned with pleasure.

“It’s only the beginning love…” Magnus told him as he too moaned with pleasure, moving his cock in slow motion, enjoying the look and feel of Alexander with him.

Slowly, with a growing sense of togetherness, the two lovers lost themselves in each other, until finally Magnus felt the release that approached as they both approached their climax, and the motions of their bodies changed quickly to fast and hard pace until they both came at the same time and Magnus fell back to the bed panting with exertion, still curled around Alec, holding him as he still yearned for his touch.

Magnus kept touching his boyfriend, leaving tooth marks between the runes tattooed over his hard, lean body.

“That was, amazing.” Alec said, trying to catch his breath, as he came nearly at the same time as his boyfriend.

Magnus eased his cock out as he pulled it from Alec, using a little bit of magic to clean both, he then lay next to him, enjoyed the sense of warmth radiating from his body.

Magnus watched his boyfriend sleep with a smile on his face, knowing that nothing and no one could understand the level of love that both have for each other.

In the morning, Magnus’s woke and watched as Alec slept so peacefully as if there was nothing to hurry for.

Just as he was about to plant a good morning kiss on his boyfriend’s mouth, maybe in preparation for a repeat performance of last night. Then the warlock cursed Murphy low, because at that moment, Alec’s phone made a beeping noise.

The warlock took Alec’s phone and he noticed the name of the phone. **Izzy**.

“Good morning Izzy.” Magnus told her as he left the bedroom, hope it was going to be a quick phone call so he could go back to bed.

“Alexander is sleeping in that moment, is there something important or can I keep him in my loft?”

“He has a meeting with the Imogen in 15 minutes, just thought to give him a head up.” Isabelle replied.

“Thank you for letting me know, Alexander will be there in time.” Magnus assured her and walked back to the bedroom.

“Wake up Alexander, I wish I could keep you all to myself, but Izzy called, you have a meeting love, with Imogen, in 14 minutes more or less.” Magnus tried to wake him, as he kissed him.

“W… what?” Alec mumbled; his eyes still closed.

“Wake up love, you don’t have much time, and beside you need to take a shower.” Magnus urged him.

Alec opened his eyes, and asked Magnus, “I wish I could stay with you, how about I make an “appointment” and you’ll come to my room later on?” his eyes twinkled mischievously.

“I will tell you, that I’ll meet you there, love, now hurry, before Izzy calls again.”

“Fine, I’m going.” Alec told him, noticing the hungry stare Magnus gave him, he just smiled back.

Before Alec entered the bathroom, Magnus spanked him lightly on his ass, in response to which the shadowhunter gave an amused glare and then closed the door.

3 minutes later, Alec was out the bathroom and started to dress himself, as he was heading out of the bedroom and went toward the door, Magnus stopped him.

“Not the door darling, beside I made you coffee and breakfast, and you still have time, remember I can portal you directly to your office in the institute, there’s no rush.” Magnus pointed to him.

Alec smiled as he walked to the kitchen, took the cup of coffee from his boyfriend and sipped it slowly, enjoying the taste as it as it swirled in his mouth.

“Thank you love.”

“Anything for the man that I love.” Magnus told him and moved the steaming plate toward his boyfriend.

A few minutes later, there was a sound that came from Alec’s phone, and as Alec checked his phone he noticed a message from Izzy.

[Izzy to Alec, 08:50AM]

_Where are you?_

_Imogen came early and she’s waiting for you in your office._

[Alec to Izzy, 08:51AM]

_Magnus will portal me directly to the institute, I will be there very soon, thank you sis._

“I have got to go, Magnus, Imogen is already in the institute.” Alec said and took one last sip from the coffee as he stood.

“No worries love, I’ll see you soon.”

The portal flashed open and before Alec left, he kissed him, and then walked through it.

All through the day, Magnus got a lot of messages from his boyfriend, letting him know of his meetings, and that he was missing him so much.

Magnus smiled, and opened a portal, he knew what he could do to surprise his boyfriend even more.

As Magnus stepped out of the portal and headed toward Alec’s room, he knew what the perfect gift for him will be.

Alec opened the door to his room, and then locked it after him, as he turned toward the room, he noticed a strange gift on the bed, a large parcel, wrapped in ribbon lay on the off side of the bed.

Alec unwrapped the ribbon, only for the wrapping to vanish in a blue puff of magic and see his naked boyfriend staring at him with love and desire mixing on his face.

“Did you love my gift?” Magnus asked.

“Best gift that I had in years.” Alec declared and he bent down and kissed him passionately.


	5. 7 – Roses + 16 – Heart

Alec was busy in his office, while he did not want to be disturbed, he nevertheless let his siblings know that he was expecting some guests to arrive, and that they should be directed to his office as soon as they arrived.

Time went by as he worked, and he missed Magnus, but even though he was tempted to send him a message he didn’t want to disrupt him while he worked.

There was a knock on the door, and he called, “Come in.”

The door was opened as Jace led the guests inside and left.

Madzie ran to him as he got up from his chair to catch and hug her.

“How’s my favorite little sorceress?” Alec asked with a smile.

“I’ve missed you,” Madzie replied while hugging him back, and then she told him, “There are rose petals that lead from your office and in the hallway, look, I even collected some.”

Madzie gave him the petal roses and Alec, who found himself in a position of not knowing what to do with them, put them on the table.

Catarina who stayed in the door frame, sighed heavily, and thought that Magnus had his hands full with that one, because the shadowhunter that he loved so much, had no clue about romance or the meaning of the petals.

“Thank you for letting us in, never in my life I thought I will see how the institute looks from the inside, I know that several other warlocks visited here or in other institute, and even Magnus has been in one or two.” Catarina said to him with an awed tone.

“It’s quite all right, beside I missed Madzie, and I’ve been buried with work, I needed the distraction.” Alec uttered.

“So, where is your boyfriend?” Catarina asked.

“With some clients, I know he is busy, I don’t want to disturb him, I’m lucky enough to have him around when he’s free.” Alec answered.

“I think that you should be try to see each other more. I know that he loves you.” Catarina suggested to him.

“Madzie, say goodbye to Alec, and don’t worry, we’ll see him again soon.” Catarina told to the child as they left the institute by a portal.

Alec walked back to his chair and as he sat down, he picked up his phone and sent Magnus a message.

[Alec to Magnus, 19:59PM]

_I didn’t realize it was so late, it felt as if time was barely moving when you are not with me._

_I’m still in the office, the report piles are only growing each day, and I’ve been missing you. I love you Magnus._

[Magnus to Alec, 20:03PM]

_I love you too darling._

_What do you say to me meeting you in your room soon, and them we’ll pack your things and I will help you to move in with me?_

[Alec to Magnus, 20:05PM]

_I’m going to say, that I’m going to my room now and I will be prepared for you._

_I love you too._

With that, Alec rushed out of the office in a hurry, and only then he noticed the petals spread all over the hallway as the trail was leading up to his room, and when he entered the room and closed the door, he noticed a heart shape crafted with the rose petals.

“Magnus…” Alec mumbled, touching the heart shape.

He didn’t notice that Magnus stepped from a portal until he heard an amused and loving call behind him, “You called?”

“That is a nice surprise, and you are early, I… I barely had time to start packing my stuff.” Alec turned and hugged him.

“Don’t worry about a thing, take whatever you need for the night, and we’ll be back in the morning to collect the rest of your things.” Magnus told him as he kissed him.


	6. Prompts: 27 – Candlelit dinner + 4 – Kisses + 24 – intimacy + 8 - Chocolate + 18 - gifts

[Magnus to Alec, 12:00PM]

_I’m waiting in your room._

[Alec to Magnus, 12:01PM]

_Now? I can’t get out of this meeting._

[Magnus to Alec, 12:01PM]

_Don’t worry love, take all the time you need, I just moving your stuff to my apartment, I’ll see you later in your room._

[Alec to Magnus, 12:02PM]

_I should be there with you; you shouldn’t have to do it alone._

[Magnus to Alec, 12:03PM]

_I’ll see you tonight in your room, finish your meeting with no worries, no need to rush it. Love you._

[Alec to Magnus, 12:04PM]

_I love you too._

* * *

Alec had meeting after meeting, and he couldn’t wait for the day to end.

Once he was done with all the meetings, Alec sent a message to his boyfriend, not knowing if he was still in his room.

[Alec to Magnus, 21:33PM]

_The meetings are finally over, where are you? I’m in my room, and you are not there…_

The portal opened into Alec’s room and Magnus stepped in though the portal, holding off on closing it just yet.

Alec kissed his boyfriend, and said, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too Alexander.”

“You’ve got all my things covered?” Alec asked him.

“Not all of them, your weapons are not there, but check if I didn’t miss anything.”

Alec gathered his weapons, not touching the plush with the rose, and the chocolate box, and the pictures that Clary drew of them, as he left them near the bed.

“I better put this in our loft then.” Alec winked at him as he stepped into the portal.

Magnus used his magic to bring what Alec left behind and then he stepped through the portal, letting it vanish after him.

When Alec pulled all his weapons and put them in the bedroom, he walked into the living room to see a candlelit dinner was waiting.

“You can sit Alexander.” Magnus told him as he adjusted Alec chair for him to sit on.

“Thank you love.” Alec said with a smile.

“This is only for us darling, and then I have a surprise for you.” Magnus smiled at him.

“Did you make this food, or did you use your magic again?” Alec asked him.

“I did it all the normal way, and Clary helped me.” Magnus replied to him.

“At least Izzy didn’t come close to your kitchen?” Alec asked.

“Well, she did try.” Magnus replied and saw his boyfriend, covering his face with his hand, “It wasn’t that terrible, Clary tasted it.”

“As long as Clary tasted it, it’s fine by me.” Alec grinned at him and started to eat.

Magnus enjoyed seeing his boyfriend eating.

“Are you not eating anything?” Alec asked him as he watched his boyfriend too

“I planned for a certain dessert, but I’ll eat some, to collect my energy.” Magnus replied with a smile from ear to ear.

Alec could feel his cheeks heating up in a blush, as he dug into the food, the warlock will be the death of him, he was not used to the flirting thing.

“You need your strength, Alexander.” Magnus grinned at him as he took a bite of the meat that was on his plate.

Alec smiled, trying to hide his blush, but without success.

Magnus cat eyes were there, and Alec enjoyed staring at his eyes, he paid no mind to the meat and potatoes on his plate and ate without regard to the actual food.

“Would you like me to feed you, darling?” Magnus teased him as he moved his chair even closer to his boyfriend.

“You keep distracting me, Mags.” Alec replied, trying to focus on the food that he had on his plate, but it was too tempting for him to look at Magnus cat eyes to pay attention to his meal.

“Good, I’m doing my job perfectly as your boyfriend.” Magnus smiled at him.

Magnus smiled as he saw his boyfriend enjoying the food, and then the plate was clean.

“I’m glad that you enjoyed the food, Alexander, what do you say that we’ll skip straight to dessert?”

“I would love that.” Alec replied, not quite knowing what his boyfriend intended.

He left the chair and walked toward his boyfriend, not knowing when the dessert will appear.

“Good, then let’s go to our favorite room, the bedroom.” Magnus suggested as he walked toward his boyfriend, cupped his face, and kissed him with passion.

“Oh, that dessert.” Alec suddenly said, feeling the blush on his cheeks, the warm feeling that took him over.

“I assume you thought it was going to be something delicious and sweet to eat?” Magnus asked, and Alec nodded.

“I have you right here, and you are all the above, why would I want to eat something else when I have you?” Magnus asked.

Alec blushed.

“But I think that I can come up with something that you may enjoy.” Magnus winked at him.

Magnus brought with him to the bedroom the chocolate box, he had an idea about what he was going to do, and if Alexander wanted dessert, well, they both were going to enjoy it.

Alec lay on the bed, naked, waiting for his boyfriend to come into the room.

He noticed that Magnus brought the chocolate box, and asked, “what do you need the chocolate box for?”

“Ha, for the answer to this question, you need to watch and let my magic do the work,” Magnus teased him as he opened the chocolate box, surprised that Alexander didn’t open it and ate one, he placed the chocolate on Alec’s body, and with magic, melted it down, running toward the soft satin sheets, Magnus added teasing, “Now, I will have a sweet dessert I can lick all over like a candy.”

Alec raised his head as he saw Magnus climbing into the bed, naked already, he did not mind getting dirty as his caramel skin touched the melted chocolate while he licked the chocolate from his chest down.

“That’s hot, Mags, but now you are all covered in chocolate…” Alec moaned as he looked at Magnus.

“What do you know? I’m hot chocolate, more to the point, I’m hot caramel with chocolate,” Magnus chuckles and added, “you can do mine tomorrow, now I’m playing with some sweet white chocolate.” Magnus teased him as he waved a hand over himself, cleaning himself with a flourish as he knelt.

“Do you want some more, darling?” Magnus teased him as he placed himself between the shadowhunter’s legs, the magic helped to ease the muscles as he inserted one finger inside him.

Alec nodded, he focused on breathing as Magnus added another finger.

The magic embraced him and surrounded him like an aura, Magnus watched his angel as he moaned with pleasure while the warlock hit the spot time after time, he then removed his fingers and placed his cock on the entrance before he pushed it in entirely, and smiled as he heard Alexander gasping for air as Magnus started thrusting in and out.

“Alexander, just breath, the key is breathing.” Magnus reminded to him.

Alec tried focusing on breathing, but seeing Magnus like this, his caramel skin shining with sweat, making him glitter with light.

Magnus thrusted slowly at first, before he changed the pace as he leaned to catch Alec’s lips to kiss him, the waves of pleasure surrounded them, and Alec tried to keep himself breathing.

Magnus could feel himself shuddering as he emptied himself inside of the shadowhunter as he breathed hard, trying to catch his breath and return it to normal.

“That was freaking hot.” Alec smiled as he mumbled.

“Indeed, maybe we could try it again.” Magnus teased him and lay on top of the shadowhunter, with magic he cleaned them both.

“Maybe I will,” Alec teased him, and added, “It’s my home now.” Alec told him and kissed him.

“Don’t you forget it, and tomorrow, you should set the picture of us on the wall, you can also put the plushie with the rose on the desk beside the bed.” Magnus suggested.

“So, it was you all along?” Alec asked.

“Yes, it was me, and you will receive more gifts from me,” Magnus replied and noticed the look on the boyfriend’s face as he added saying, “If you dare to say ‘No’, you will get double gifts.”

“Fine, you win,” Alec annoyingly said, and added, “Let’s seal it with a kiss.”

**The End!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Kudos, comment, subscribe and bookmark, I'm very appreciated,keep them coming.
> 
> Comments are welcome.
> 
> Hit me with prompts, Malec prompts at [My Tumblr](https://sivan325.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you all for reading and reviewing, the story is Completed 💖💚💙


End file.
